


answer your phone, mcclain

by recommend_me_fics



Series: lance is a demigod [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigod Lance (Voltron), Demigods, Descendant of Poseidon Lance (Voltron), Embarrassment, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Humor, Phone Call, Son of Aphrodite Lance (Voltron), i’m not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: professor iverson is a bitch. lance hates his class and how he sticks to the rule that any phone calls must be answered in front of the class.you know what, percy’s a bitch too, fuck him for calling during class-
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Lance (Voltron)
Series: lance is a demigod [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891963
Comments: 25
Kudos: 199





	answer your phone, mcclain

Lance is so fucking ready to fall asleep. Iverson’s class is either nerve-wreckingly busy or mind-numbingly boring. Today, it’s the latter.

Lance can smell the weird smoke that’s always coming from the engines down at the hangar, they must have their windows open again. The desert heat makes his armpits sweat and his hair curl. Iverson’s voice drones on and on about the physical diameter of the dwarf planet Eris and it’s gravitation pull on Pluto, like they didn’t cover this last semester twice-

Lance’s phone plays _Back in Black_ obnoxiously loud and scares half the class awake.

”McClain!” Iverson roars. ”Is that your phone?!”

His phone continues to play AC/DC, _Yes, I'm in a bang, with a gang, they’ve got to catch me if they want me to hang-_

”Yes, sir.” Lance sighs.

”Answer it, cadet!” Lance only has one contact of his set to _Back in Black,_ and Lance cannot think for the love of Artemis why Percy is calling him when he knows Lance has school.

”Yes, sir.” Lance miserably pulls out his phone, still blaring rock music, and taps the green answer icon.

”Lance, hey, do you remember where Drew left her pistol? Drew’s blaming Nyssa but Nyssa said you had it the last time you were here-”

” _Percy._ ” Lance says, voice strangled.

”... Yeah?”

”I’m at school.” 

”... Okay?” The class starts snickering quietly. Traitors, backstabbers, all of them.

”You’re on speakerphone.”

”...”

There’s rustling, Percy’s muttered ‘aw shit’, and he hears Drew’s hiss’s of ‘give me that’ and suddenly Drew’s voice is coming out of his phone.

”Hello, Lancey, honey, please tell your big sister whether or not you stole from me?” Drew asks, sickeningly sweet. He supposes he’s glad she’s not using charmspeak.

”I didn’t, you can ask Harley, Nyssa took it the last week I was with you guys...” Lance says.

”Lance, you traitor-” 

”Thank you Lancey, enjoy nerd school.” The call beeps it’s end, and Lance feels much more awake than he has the entire day.

The second time Lance answered a phone call from Camp Half-Blood during class it was Lou Ellen who’d somehow gotten a phone.

He’d _really_ thought he’d turned off his ringer.

”Answer your phone, cadet.” Iverson looks way too pleased.

”H-hello?”

”Lance, hi, so do you know what Connie likes to do when she’s angry? She’s been, like, weirdly pissed and whacking a sword against the training dummies doesn’t help me but it might help her-”

”Lou Ellen!” Lance sounds like a dying cat.

”What?”

”I’m at school and... on speakerphone.”

”... Oh shit.”

”Mhm.”

”I know how Percy felt now.”

Lance wants to die. ”Percy didn’t _sound_ very embarrassed. Now please, all I remember about Connie was she liked that volleyball anime.”

”Oh right, thanks Lance! Sorry about your class!” Lou Ellen’s end cuts off and Lance slides under his desk.

”S-swords? Training dummy?” Iverson raises an eyebrow.

”It’s an unorthodox self-defense class.” Lance mutters.

It happens again during the Deep Space exam and Iverson shakes with glee.

” _Answer your phone, McClain!_ ”

Lance wants to cry.

This time, he looks at the caller ID and sees Will Solace’s number. He’s not close with Solace, what does he want?

”Hey, Solace, nows not a good time-”

”Sorry McClain, this isn’t Will, it’s Nico di Angelo, what do you do when a kid throws up?” 

_Di Angelo is calling_ him?

And about a kid?

”Oh, hi, di Angelo, uh, you should take them to a toilet so they can throw up somewhere, um, the stuff won’t make a mess.” Lance starts awkwardly. ”Wait until they’re done and change their clothes if you need to. Have them wash their mouth out and let them go like, sleep or just rest. Clean up if there’s any vomit. Check their temperature and take notes of it in case it’s something serious.”

There’s faint sounds of water running. ”Shit, sorry, what was that last one?”

”Check their temperature.” Lance cannot believe he’s giving Ghost King di Angelo kid advice.

”Uh, no offense, why didn’t you just ask Solace?” Lance asks nervously.

”Will’s doing some strawberry picking thing over in the hills with everyone else and left his phone here. There’s only me and a couple other campers left, they thought I’d be a smart choice to watch them.” Di Angelo grumbles. ”A kid got sick. One of your brothers, Nihal I think, said you were good at taking care of kids and Will had your number in his phone so I called you.”

”Oh. Um, okay.” Lance says. ”But um, I’m in class, and they have this rule that if your phone goes off you have to answer it on speakerphone-”

”What the fuck?” Holy shit di Angelo’s voice is _hot_ when he’s angry. ”Isn’t that like, a breach of privacy.”

”I guess, but I’m at school, so...”

”Fuck, sorry McClain. Thanks for your help.”

”No problem.” Lance shakily taps the red end call phone thingie.

”He sounds _hot_ , McClain.” One of the girls in the back of the class whistles. The classroom bursts into laugher and Iverson can do nothing but try to roar over the chaos.

The next time he gets a phone call from camp is when he’s about to run towards the weird purple glowy pod with Pidge and Hunk.

”Lance, you comin’?” Pidge calls. Lance looks to his phone, the picture of Drew staring icily at him back.

”Yeah!” He turns his phone on silent and leaves it next to Pidge’s gear.

He can answer it when they get back.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t mean to add nico but he popped in.
> 
> comments? advice? feedback? something about your day? any sort of comment is appreciated!


End file.
